Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution/Promos
This page is for trailers/promos for upcoming Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution episodes. (Coming soon) - TEASER TRAILER MUSIC: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z02wY1HcJGM "Assassins" from John Wick (2014)] (A series of flashing images takes place onscreen, consisting of a gun being shot, computer code filling a screen, and armed figures fighting.) NETWORK VOICE: THE BIGGEST EVENT OF THE SEASON HAS PASSED... (Handcuffs are shown being locked over two wrists, with the left one wearing the Ultimatrix.) (The next shot shows a silhouette locking a prison door shut.) NETWORK VOICE: BUT WOULD YOU BELIEVE IT... (A red light on a cell block beeps. Gloved hands are shown lifting a cargo door up, and four armed men go under and out into the prison corridor.) NETWORK VOICE: IF THERE WAS SOMETHING BIGGER AT HAND? (Flashy views of guns being fired, as well as rioting followed by an explosion through a door is seen.) (Cut to the scream of a ship engine. A Plumber spaceship is seen lifting off the ground, followed by a shot of it corkscrewing through space.) NETWORK VOICE: BIGGER SIZE... (The ship glides past a massive, orange-brown planet blotched with black-purple clouds and city lights.) of Kevin: Where the hell is he? NETWORK VOICE: BIGGER FEEL... (A flaming ship is seen crashing headfirst into rushing water at night.) (A silhouette of Ben standing over a skyscraper is seen. Lightning flashes across the sky and a brief image of a cityscape is visible.) (Ripjaws is seen on a speeder bike, racing through a holographic racetrack within a Tokyo-looking city.) NETWORK VOICE: BIGGER ACTION. (Sevenseven is going down an elevator, when two figures crash through the glass on his sides. He does a split-kick and sends them both simultaneously over the edge.) (Two speeder bikes collide into each other, with one literally somersaulting over the other and blasting it to pieces.) (Cut to a tower of spiraling roads, with hundreds of speeders going around them like a tornado. Suddenly, a zipping object comes flying down, and the entire perimeter of the tower goes up in flames.) (A large, mechanical-looking humanoid loads a giant shotgun and blasts two electric bolts, hitting two criminals in a water balloon-like burst of blood.) (Finally, a motorcycle is seen in first-person view as it races over the edge of a building and goes flying off...) (Cut to black.) (Green circuits and code zip past a black screen and animate into the Heroes of Evolution logo, which then glows.) (Cut to a fade-in of Century Gothic white text saying "Coin Bill and Bullet" before dissolving in particle effects. This is followed by a "Coming soon" with the same animation.) Previews of episodes before "Authorities" are post-episode release trailers made for fun. There is ''a long-term story arc that plays a role in every episode, so if readers want to follow that, they can't exactly just get a sense of a random episode they haven't seen using the trailer. The trailers are for the latest upcoming episode - some may expect users to read episodes before it, meaning a possible spoiler alert. Do be warned. (Episode released 10/21/14) 'NETWORK VOICE: NEXT ON BEN 10: HEROES OF EVOLUTION... (A shot shows the beach interrogation scene from "Brothers".) '''Herman: Someone got to us in the middle of a job. (A shot of a TV screen with a skull on static is shown.) Distorted, Modified Voice: I'm a ghost. No one gets to me. (A scene shows Krill and Wyatt Herman collapsing with their mouths frothing.) (The next shot shows Max running over to the bodies in panic.) Max: No... (The next shot shows Ship (in battle mode) flying towards the Plumber Space HQ.) NETWORK VOICE: AN INVISIBLE PREDATOR WILL STRIKE... (Cut to Max and Ben in an active Plumber computer lab.) Ben: Didn't he say he was coming back? Max: Well, here you have it. NETWORK VOICE: WHEN WE LEAST EXPECT IT... (All the screens in the lab read "ARE YOU READY FOR A GAME?") Ben: (Into intercom microphone) Speak now. (The voice speaks as shots pan through Plumber HQ halls.) Voice: So glad you've decided to play. Someone among your ranks, who you walk by everyday, is planning to kill a lot of people, perhaps even right now. Max: We're far from being able to trust you, how do we know what you say is not a lie? Voice: You don't. (The next shot shows a Plumber ship crashing into the windows of the headquarters, followed by Max and the others getting back from the blast.) (The following shot shows armed Plumber elites walking around a hall with their guns aimed. Shots are heard and three of them collapse.) NETWORK VOICE: DOES ANYONE STAND A CHANCE? Voice: Every one of your plays ensures checkmate for me. Max: Wouldn't we all call that cheating? Voice: And there was me thinking you liked a challenge. (The next scene shows Max collapsing on the table after the sound of a gunshot.) (Ben is pounding on a reinforced glass window, panicking.) Ben: NO!! (The next shot shows an explosion in space, among red fireworks shaped like a giant X.) (A 3D Ben 10 logo swipes the screen and hovers into place in the Heroes of Evolution title card.) NETWORK VOICE: FIND OUT NEXT ON BEN 10: HEROES OF EVOLUTION! "A Monster's Redemption" (Episode released 8/20/14) NETWORK VOICE: NEXT ON BEN 10: HEROES OF EVOLUTION... (A shot shows cops around the body of a young woman) Rozum: So this is a murder and you can't find any traces whatsoever? Blake: Absolutely none. (The next shot is in a hospital) Doctor: The blood loss is entire, quite literally. Anything considered living, any form of life force, just stopped. Rozum: Then do we call it in? Ben: You call me in. (This shot shows him at a doorway) Ben: Absolutely no blood, nothing inside, withered, aging... textbook Darkstar. NETWORK VOICE: AN OLD ENEMY... (Shots of Darkstar's silhouette are shown.) NETWORK VOICE: PUTS THE TEAM ON A HUNT FOR SOMEONE WITH NOTHING TO LOSE... (Ben narrates while flashy shots of Darkstar killing someone are shown.) Ben: I've come in contact with this man before. Highly dangerous to your people - brutal, sadistic, bloodthirsty... worst part is his body relies on it. (The next shot shows Michael Morningstar in a clinic office with a psychologist.) Michael: The madman's mind can always ignore such elegant qualities... people say these things to themselves during a time of immediate tension. (Michael continues to narrate as more menacing shots of him following someone around are shown.) Michael: Natural thoughts before death... the fear is the power controlling my mind and every time I try to fight back its only solution is one word: KILL. (A shot of Michael lunging at someone followed by a bunch of high-contrast skull images is shown.) Michael: And I can't help it! Anytime I run, my only stamina is death. And it's just me putting my own fear into the ground. (A shot of Darkstar's helmet is shown.) Michael: It's a very unpleasant path to go down. So I ask you: can people be fixed like that? Is it possible? (A 3D Ben 10 logo hovers into place on the Heroes of Evolution title card.) NETWORK VOICE: FIND OUT NEXT ON BEN 10: HEROES OF EVOLUTION! "Authorities" (Episode released 8/1/14) NETWORK VOICE: NEXT ON BEN 10: HEROES OF EVOLUTION... (A shot of two men dragging a prisoner down a rusty hall is shown.) (The prisoner is unmasked inside a room and has the likeness of David Morrissey, aka the Governor from The Walking Dead, minus the eyepatch.) Prisoner: If you wanna ask me a question, ask me. I cooperate with the good questions. Captor: You cooperate with all questions. Prisoner: Or? (The next shot shows the prisoner lunging at one of his captors and slamming him into a wall before jabbing the other and throwing him over his head.) (This is followed by a shot of Ssserpent in a foggy room.) Ssserpent: Ah, yes. The intruder. Did you know I swallow my prey whole? Prisoner: Good! Eat this! (The prisoner is seen hurling a can at Ssserpent) NETWORK VOICE: HOW DO YOU FIND A MAN WHO PROVES HIMSELF TO BE UNTRACEABLE? (A shot of Ben, Gwen and Kevin meeting with Captain Rozum is seen. Rozum: It's been a bit of a side project for me now, but these incidents match a similar M.O. pattern. Sabotaged drug deals with stolen evidence. Ben: You're saying I'' go in there and check it out? 'Rozum: That's right. (A shot shows Ben slamming the Ultimatrix.) (A shot of Goop sliding around a dark room is seen.) '''Goop: Oh, don't mind me, I'm just looking. (The next shot shows Goop in a steaming pile of slime in another room. Gwen appears on a higher ledge.) Gwen: BEN! NETWORK VOICE: OR BETTER YET, HOW DO YOU STOP A MAN WHO PROVES HIMSELF TO BE UNSTOPPABLE? (The next shot shows the prisoner from the start jumping off a moving police car with a crowbar and yanking open the backdoor of a truck ahead of him.) (The truck swerves and skids off-road.) (The next shot shows a masked figure fighting Spidermonkey atop a moving train.) (Spidermonkey lunges at the figure, who grabs him by one of his legs and throws him backwards. Spidermonkey grabs him with a web, but the figure kicks Spidermonkey as he comes flying in.) (The next shot shows the masked figure spraying Spidermonkey using a can filled with a chemical; Spidermonkey's fur is seen burning up.) (The next shot shows a police car following the train along a parallel road.) Officer: I see him! Rozum: If you have a clear line of sight then fire, dammit! (The masked figure then shoots at the car, which is seen getting dented and swerving to the right.) (A 3D Ben 10 logo swipes the screen and flies into place on the full Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution title card.) NETWORK VOICE: FIND OUT NEXT ON BEN 10: HEROES OF EVOLUTION! (The Cartoon Network "CN" flies across and swipes the screen away into black.) "The Legacy Artifact" (Episode released 7/21/14) NETWORK VOICE: NEXT ON BEN 10: HEROES OF EVOLUTION... (Shots of London and the Victoria & Albert Museum are shown.) (A shot of three men walking down a museum hall is shown.) [[Phil Stephens]]: I give you the Everstone. (A shot of Gwen looking out a car window at a museum is shown.) Gwen: It's an ancient medieval artifact, sent here all the way from London. (During the above line, shots of the Everstone and Englishmen Percy Lancaster, Simon Williams and Rick Thomas are shown.) Percy: I think I found something. (The next shot shows him talking to Stephens the curator) We know a fake artifact when we see one. This has been our greatest challenge yet. (The next shot shows Percy looking at the Everstone.) Percy: Your Everstone. It's real. (The next shot shows him walking with his friends.) We found the bloody Everstone! Simon: Meaning it's ours to grab. (The next shot is of Ben, Gwen and Kevin in Ben's car) Ben: There just is more to the stone than meets his eye. And ours. Gwen: So we break in? Ben: (Smiles) Why the hell not? (The next shot shows Ben hiding behind a shelf as a bullet whizzes by. He pulls back his sleeve and slams the Ultimatrix.) (The next shot shows Captain Rozum walking to Terraspin.) Rozum: Get human and get in my car! (The next shot is of a car driver peeking out his window.) Driver: You are one hell of a burglar! (The next shot shows Percy and Simon in a shootout with SWAT Officers, followed by a shot of them on a motorbike.) Percy: Duck! (The bike goes flying as a large explosion hits a forest behind them.) (An animated logo of Heroes of Evolution then swipes and hovers in front of the screen. The Cartoon Network "CN" logo flies by the screen before the scene goes black.) Category:Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution Category:Previews